


Writing Prompts: Team Fortress 2 Edition

by Name



Series: Name's Glorious Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name/pseuds/Name
Summary: Basically this is where I take writing Prompts and well....write them using an OC(male or female) and characters from TF2. there shouldn't be much romance, unless I get a romance prompt. Also feel free to drop me a request and I'll give it a go. NO READER INSERTS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-
> 
> Ever since she/he was seven they could read minds, mostly passive and undetected. then one day....some one talks back. 
> 
> Characters used-
> 
> Scout, Female OC

 

Ever since Klara was in grade school she read minds. She learned early not to tell anyone, not even her parents who with kind eyes and terrified minds had taken her to a doctor with soft words and strangely cold thoughts. Klara was....different, she understood that no one else could do what she did, that didn't make staying silent about the matter any less painful. 

Many a dinner had Klara sat through while her parents joked about how she had thought she could read minds as a child. Many a time she had wanted to scream at her family, tell them they were wrong. When Aunt Jesse with her perfect sons and her bitter jealousy of having no daughter made Klara feel sick inside as the woman thought of 'better names' for Klara. Or when a girl in class thought lovingly of her boyfriend while her boyfriend thought of fucking another girl in a school closet. But Klara knew better than to tell the truth, no matter how strange people were. Silence was unbearable, but safe. 

Then came her 16th birthday, and the first day of baseball practice. Klara personally wanted to go home after school, sleep away the cricks in her back from the shitty chairs the teachers claimed were top notch. But one of the few girls in her class Klara liked, a dark haired girl called 'Polly'(even though her name wasn't Polly it was something longer) had caught wind that it was her birthday and had asked Klara to meet her at the baseball field after practice. The girl's mind had been focused on a milkeshake so Klara had accepted hesitantly. The library was closed so Klara had trudged to the field to watch practice.  

The seniors and juniors were practicing by the time she got there, a few skilled sophomores scrambling along with them. With a sigh, she plopped onto the bench and, with an utter lack of knowledge about the sport, began to watch, not the sweat covered athletes, but their minds. 

It was mostly docile things. One boy was pissed because he wasn't going to pass his English class so he was going to miss out on Friday's game, he seemed to think he was the best chance against the other team. Another was thinking of sandwiches so intensely that Klara found herself uncomfortably moving on. The pitcher was annoyed with the catcher, whilst the catcher seemed to think the pitcher was homophobic and a bully. The others just seemed boring, full of thoughts about the game and what they needed to improve on. With an inward sigh, Klara refocused on the boy who was so pissed, she found that his mind was....closer to her. _He must be leaving the field,_ she thought, _he's angry enough to_. 

 _ **Yeah, I'm fucking hungry nuff too.**_ Klara stiffened, her eyes widening in shock. Startled she looked around quickly. **_Way to give yourself away, stupid! Now I know who ya are._** His mind sounded more amused than angry and Klara had no clue what to do with that. He laughed and Klara felt strange, like the sound wasn't in her head but in her bones too.  _ **whoah. that made ya dizzy. Tell ya what, if you can figure out who I am, I'll take ya on a date.** Why would I want that?_ A scoff that jarred her bones again _. **Oops, what girl doesn't want a date? Even Pauling likes dates. Creepy ones, sure, but they're till dates.**_ Klara shook her head in disagreement,(that only earned her another bone shaking snicker at her expense) and tried to pinpoint where he was in relation to her. 

"Oi, that's cheatin', carrot top." The disapproving complaint was muttered from behind her. With a choked yelp, Klara stood and whirled around to gape at the smirking boy behind her. He was grinning ear to ear, blue eyes far more amused than she thought they should be. "And you owe me a sandwich." He replied to her, as if talking to a girl who hadn't aid a word was completely normal.  He hopped off the stands and sauntered off, yanking Klara with him byour what she would assume was sheer force of will. 

"Nah, I'm  force of nature, toots. Anyway, I'm Scout and you're gettin' me a sandwich for cheatin'" 

Klara briefly thought of Polly whose name wasn't Polly and how she wouldn't be meeting her as planned, only to flinch when Scout broke into hysterical laughter, his hand slapping his thigh. 

"Sneaky bitch" He choked out, his mind buzzing with so much laughter that Klara felt bubbly and let out an inner sigh. Scout jerked to a stop, his bright eyes focusing on her. She rose an eyebrow and the baseball player snorted. 

"By the way, Happy Birthday, Klara."


End file.
